


out of my mind, out of control (your eyes meet mine)

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s06e04 Strange Case, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Speculation, i guess?, the ship has dragged me in oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: And then he walks in.
-
S6E04 speculation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dangerous Game from- yes, I went there- Jekyll and Hyde.

While nothing good can be said about her, you had to admit- the Evil Queen could sure make an entrance. 

The doors slam open, her hand lowering. Everyone in the room looks up- something falls behind him, he can't be bothered to look- startled at the sudden loud noise in the otherwise quiet lab. Jekyll had never had the opportunity to meet this side of Regina, not like others in Storybrooke. He doubted he'd have been any more prepared.

"And you must be Doctor Jekyll. I'd say it's a pleasure, but that would be misleading, wouldn't it?"

He wants to back down, because that's what he does, he doesn't try to be _heroic,_ but- "He sent you here to kill me, then?" He manages to keep his voice steady.

"I'd love to, but _unfortunately_ , Hyde has other plans for you. Now, you, on the other hand-" She's talking to his newfound friends now, and before he can speak against this, _try_ to tell her they don't need to die, they fall with a flick of her wrist. Jekyll doesn't get the chance to mourn. Or consider what _plans_ Hyde could possibly have for him.

And then he walks in.

Jekyll isn't stupid enough to try to run. He knows he'd fail, even if he didn't consider the Evil Queen's magic, Hyde would easily catch him. It feels too much like suicide, staying rooted to the spot, he thinks. He can't conceal the fear in his expression (but he had the suspicion that no matter how well he hid things, Hyde would see right through him; it's the way of things, when you tear out a part of yourself)

He walks close enough that Jekyll has to look up to meet his eyes. They stay that way for a moment, a single moment where everything else is drowned out and silently, an understanding is reached. No words are said out loud, and to an outsider this would be confusing. It's almost like they're not at odds, in that clarity, but it's gone just as quickly. They're a paradox, perfectly in synch yet on entirely different ends of the spectrum. There would never be peace between them.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go, did you?"

He does not fight when Hyde's hand circles his wrist tightly and pulls him along, to a fate unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in half an hour, the quality is pretty lacking, but I had to get it down before the episode airs (because it will of course tear this to pieces)
> 
> I thought it would stop after I wrote it once but these idiots keep bothering me. (I swear if we don't get more writers for this there's going to end up being maybe a page of fics for this ship and they'll all be by two people)
> 
> Say hi at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sequel: [There are no words left to say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9898850)


End file.
